


Oceans

by DefendTheUndefended



Category: One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ace and Luffy will be in the story, F/F, F/M, Howard was not a good guy, M/M, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Older Brothers, Reincarnation, Sabo is Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve is Sabo, Steve misses home, Steve wants to go home, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is smart and wants to fix everything, Tony will fix this, child Sabo, ignoring civil war, mention and implication of Child experimentation, steve is bitter, steve is heartbroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: SummarySabo didn't die when he was attacked by the Celestial Dragons. Because of a mad scientists meddling, Sabo is stolen away to another world. The same scientist then persists to create the perfect soldier, forcing Sabo to be that soldier.Waking up in the future all he wants is to go home. But with Howard gone and the machine missing how can he? He thinks it's hopeless. Until he wakes up on Dawn ten years after he supposedly died. So what is he supposed to do now? Well he knows one thing. He better find his brothers.I don’t own Avengers or One Piece





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at short summaries. Okay so another idea. This is a fic where Sabo is actually Steve Rogers/Captain America. This will have multiple chapters. And I don't really like Howard Stark, Tony's dad so my story probably will make him out to be a bad guy here. Also most of Steve Rogers backstory before he was injected with the super-serum is being thrown out the window here. Also I'm going to make it where time moves quicker in the Avengers universe than in the OP world.

Sabo wasn't exactly sure how it all happened. 

It all happened so fast and in quick succession of each other, the events blurred in his mind, becoming indistinguishable from one another and instead just settling in his memories in one huge mass of sensations, pain, and flashes. 

He remembered sailing away from Dawn island, fighting himself physically in his mind, to the point it actually was giving him a migraine, from making the boat turn around. He had wanted to, so badly. But he was leaving to protect his brothers. Their bond. His treasure. 

So he wouldn't let himself. No matter how much it hurt as the inches his boat gained, as it sailed away from dawn, turned to feet, and then to yards, and slowly making its way to miles.   
He had to protect them. 

Maybe-no he would see them sometime in the future, when they set sail. Maybe he'd be able to find Ace, since he'd leave first, and help him start his own crew, because he didn't doubt his brother would be a captain. And then later on he'd find Luffy and stick with him for a while until his baby brother goes to grand line. Then they'd split and fulfill their own dreams. Sabo would write his book of the Grand Line, Luffy would go on to become the Pirate King, and Ace would become a great remembered Pirate Captain, better than any of the Yonko. 

Yea. He'd see them again. 

At least that had been what he thought. His boat had been sailing away from Dawn. The island hadn't even become so small his fist would look bigger yet. He had seen the Celestial Dragon's ship and it took him a moment to recognize it but once he did his head snapped up to his flag. It wasn't a Pirate flag, despite what his brothers had said when he drew out the design before, when they were joking around in their tree house. 

Even if he occasionally thought of it as his Pirate flag, he knew in the future it'd probably change and never be recognizable as what it was now. And that would have been when he was a real pirate. Right now it was just a symbol. A symbol of his part in the bond of the ASL. 

But he knew how it looked to others. Like a pirate flag. And he knew how a Celestial Dragon would react. 

His was going to be killed just because he was bold enough to show to the world for all to see that he was the S that made up the ASL. 

He remembers scrambling to get up from where he had sat down on his small boat, to reach the flag and take it down before the Celestial Dragon's saw it. Before they saw his act of stupidity. 'Why were Celestial Dragon's even here in the first place?!'

He remembers running and feeling like everything was going in slow motion, the tip of his finger grazing the rope, and then blinding light. An ear-splitting sound shattering the air, strong enough that his ears started to ring and he couldn't hear anything else. A powerful force impacting his body like something rammed into him, so powerful it picked up his body, which promptly couldn't move, and threw him. 

He remembers hitting a wooden wall of his boat hard. Hard enough that his vision blurred and he had to grit his teeth, to gain some semblance of control as his skull rattled. 

He remembers forcing his eyes open and trying to avoid whatever inevitably came next. He had looked towards the Celestial Dragon's ship, seeing out of the corner of his eye that his own little boat was so torn and broken that he knew it was already sinking, and time seemed to slow again. 

The blue waves reflecting the sky so perfectly, and the massive bazooka sailing over it, a blue tint on the bottom as it cuts through the waves, its black paint just as ominous as death's raven when the Soul stealer came to claim the souls she originally owns. 

And then time seemed to snap back into place as the bazooka impacted, and Sabo was once again thrown back as his world exploded into nothing but burning, cutting pain. 

He remembers going overboard and expecting to impact the water, even opening his eyes to see the approaching depths of blue, that could so easily kill his little brother, and him. 

But just as he was about to hit the water a spiraling vortex of light opened starting from the size of a peanut and expanding rapidly into the size of a full grown man. The light it omitted blinded him and he screwed his eyes shut tight as he fell inside of it. 

His whole body was already radiating pain from the bazooka blast, but he felt every nerve ending he had ignite in white hot boiling fire the moment he went into the orb of light. 

It only lasted a couple seconds and then he impacted a hard cold floor, and a scream ripped through his throat as the fresh wounds on his back from the blast suddenly took on his whole weight and a hard landing. 'Wait landing? What..what's going....on?'

He suddenly couldn't move and his fingers and feet felt really cold from the inside, and he knew that wasn't good, but he couldn't move. It felt like his limbs weighed over thousands of pounds. 

He could suddenly hear again and there were several voices buzzing around him and he suddenly felt hands on him and he yelled when their hands felt like hot irons. 

And suddenly he felt himself be dragged down into blackness. The pain disappeared and he closed his eyes. He thought he was going to die. 

But then he had woken up. To a strange looking ceiling and on a fluffy bed that reminded him too much of the ones his so called 'parents' made him use. He had tried to sit up only for a black cloth, rope like things to hold him down. One over each wrist and ankle and thin one across the top of his chest. 

He had panicked and started thrashing only to yell and freeze when his back exploded in pain. 

He stayed like that with grit teeth and tightly closed eyes waiting for the pain to lessen some. But it didn't and he started to breathe unsteadily and unwilling tears welled up in his eyes. His back felt like someone had taken a knife, a rusted knife, and shaved off several layers of skin, from his neck to his hips. 

He opened his eyes and mentally felt his own body. He had bandages wrapped around his entire torso, including his neck, they were wrapped around his head and one of his eyes as well. His left thigh and ankle were bound along with his right calf and knee. His entire right arm was wrapped and his left forearm had bandages from his elbow halfway to his hand. 

And all of it hurt. 

And then a strange man entered the room and started asking him a bunch of questions while stabbing him in the neck with a needle and injecting something that started to make the pain lessen just a little. And then the man started to explain everything. 

He was in a completely different world. Not like the New World, but like a different dimension world. 

He had read in books how some scientists had explored the theory of dimensions, but it never went past that because it was supposed to be just that. Theory. Evidently not. 

The man explained how his name was Howard Stark, and that he had built a machine that pulled him from East Blue into this world called America, or was it called Earth-he honestly wasn't sure, and that he wanted to run tests on him. 

He had protested at that and the man had said it wasn't up for argument before turning around and walking out. 

He hadn't seen the man since then, Howard, or Stark or whatever the man wanted to be called, had at least decided to wait until his wounds had healed. Thankfully. He also had to go through a rehabilitation, that's what the doctors here called it- he still didn't really believe the dimensional travel thing, but it was getting harder and harder to disprove every day and there were so many things here that was different, especially technology- or whatever, things that were similar yet not in any way alike, denden-mushis. 

When he had finally been able to stand on his own again and the bandages had been removed, the doctor had given him a mirror and walked out of the room. 

He had looked at his face and gasped. Over his left eye was a jagged scar starting at his forehead and ended at his cheek. 

He had a scar running from the left side of his neck, over his chest, down his side and stopped just before his hip. It looked like flames curling on his skin. He looked at his arms then. His left arm had a scar running from the inside of his elbow and halfway down to his wrist. His right arm was disfigured completely. His left thigh had a scar wrapping around the outside of his leg, his left ankle had a scar over the ankle bone and the top of his foot. His right leg had a scar over his knee that wrapped around his calf in a chaotic disorderly spiral that ended at his ankle. 

He had swallowed hard and knew there was one more place he had to look. He slowly stood and walked over to the mirror propped up against the wall, before turning around.   
He froze as his breath was stolen from his lungs and he felt the blood in his veins turn cold. 

Now he understood why his back had hurt so much. His whole back was covered in scars, ugly, angry red scars. But right in the middle, a little below his shoulders was a big scar that seemed to make his skin look indented. It stretched from the bottom of his shoulders to down a little below where his ribs would be. 

Just looking at it made him hurt. 

His head snapped to the door when he hear it open and he quickly backed away from the mirror, as Howard walked back into the room, wearing a black suit under a white lab coat with a look of annoyance on his face. 

"Ok ND-SS16 Since you are now fully healed and rehabilitated we can start the tests." Howard spoke with no sense of sympathy or kindness. Only cold hard annoyance and something Sabo had trouble identifying. 

It took a minute for Sabo to realize the man was talking to him. "My name is Sabo, not NDSS16 or whatever. And I don't want to do any tests."

Howard's expression turned darker. "I don't care what you want to be called, you are now ND-SS16. And as I said before the tests are not up for debate." 

"But you can't do that! I-" 

Howard's cut off his slightly panicked desperate shout. "Yes I can. I brought you here. I made them save your life. I have control over the machine I can just as easily destroy it, cutting off you chance of ever going home, or I can just as easily reach in and take another person and get rid of you. May be messy but I don't care." 

Sabo's mouth snapped shut and he swallowed hard. Howard spoke as if he put a lot of thought into each of his answers, they sounded well rehearsed. But the threats the man was making made every muscle in his body seize up. If Howard destroyed the machine, he was right, he probably would never get home. And he knew that Howard had no way of knowing about his brothers, but just the thought of them being experimented on, if the man followed through with his words and killed him before taking another person from his home, made him feel paralyzed. 

After all the vortex of light that brought him here opened not far from Dawn what if he opened it again and the vortex opened ON Dawn?

He swallowed hard. Howard's say it and an arrogant smirk crossed his face. "Ah. So you realize the situation you're in now. Good. Then I'll be blunt. You will do as I say when I say it, and you will not fight me on the tests. If all goes well, who knows, maybe I'll let you go home. It all depends. So you answer? Though I don't really need it, I do want to hear it."

Sabo's mouth suddenly felt dry. He mumbled. "Yes sir."

"What was that, ND-SS16?"

Sabo's head snapped out and he grit out. "Yes sir." 'My name is SABO!'

Howard smiled, pleased before turning toward the door only to stop when his new test subject decided to speak up again. "What will you be doing to me?" His voice was hesitant and a little worried but in no way scared. 'That'll change soon!' The scientist thought gleefully. 

"Well, I'll give you a hint," Howard smiled widely and to Sabo it just made a pit of dread welled up in his gut. 

"I want to make the perfect soldier." 

The door slammed hard as he walked out. 

Sabo's arms wrapped around himself, he suddenly felt cold, alone, and somewhere deep in his mind scared like he had never been before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sabo says 'the scientist' he means Howard Stark. Also I'm going to say he was given the serum at 15, and he basically was just enhanced physically from the body of a 13, just turned 14 year old, to a 17-adult. Also this may have a lot of exposition at least until I get to the Avengers movie.

Sabo breathed in, taking in all the scents around him and cataloging what each of them where in his mind, before blowing the full lung of air out. 

It had been four years since he was taken from his home world. He was 16 now. The only reason he bothered to remember was because he wanted to remember everything he could about his brothers. That included their ages. Ace would be leaving Dawn in a year, and Luffy would follow in about four. 

He grunted as memories of what all had happened since he came here jolted unwillingly to the forefront of his mind. One of the first things 'the scientist' had made him do was learn. Learn about the new world he was in, the geography, the military, politics, everything. 

It was all so different. He had struggled. 

He hadn't believed that he was in a different dimension at that point, but then he had been shown the world, and he couldn't disprove it any longer. 

The people he saw was very limited and he barely got to know any of them, not even their names. 

And then there was the experiments that 'the scientist' had done on him. It turned out that somehow his body was more durable than that of the people who lived here. 'The scientist' had loved that fact. 

The man had done something to his head and suddenly half his senses where increased a bit. Not much, but enough. Enough that he could enter an area and catalogue in his mind where everything was just by the smells and sounds. 

It wasn't the next one but the most noticeable one had also been one of the most painful. 'The scientist' had called it the super soldier serum. 

It had physically changed his body at drastic stages. He had gotten taller, muscles built where none had been before because of his constant isolation in the lab, but it didn't look unnatural on him, his strength increased, and most of all his heath was picked up and kneaded until he could pass off as perfect physical health. 

That also meant that some of the damage from the bazooka had been healed. He could now see out of his left eye again, and it was easier to breathe than it had been for the past four years. 

'The scientist' had been more than pleased and announced to him, ND-SS16, the man still refused to call him by his name, that his work was complete, he had made the perfect soldier, and it was time to show the world. 

He had been flat out told that his old title, meaning his NAME, had sounded too foreign, so he was given a new one. At that point he was too exhausted to put up a fight on it against people who he didn't care what they thought, and just accepted the file when it was handed to him, before quickly opening it and memorizing and then shutting it and handing it back. 

They wanted to call him Steve Rogers now, with the title in their military as Captain America. They wanted to say he was 21, when really he still was just 16, and they wanted to put his Birthday as July 4 19-whatever.

It all sounded so fake. 

Stark had taken him from the lab, for the first time, and immediately took him to a military base, where he met a woman named Peggy Carter. The woman reminded him a little of Ace with her stubbornness, and Makino with her harshness disguised by smiles. He gravitated towards her for that reason, there was nothing romantic between them despite what the other military men said in the future. 

Stark had dropped him off there and left, telling him he was under Peggy Carter's command now. He grimaced and nodded, and that was that. 

She definitely put him to work. 

She had cleaned him up. Cut his hair to about ear length, which was a lot better than the shoulder length it had grown to, shoved an armor-like suit on him, and then paraded him around in front of civilian masses as some form of hero that would win the war for them. 

The more people he saw suffering, the more pleas he got, the more he actually wanted to help these poor people. 

Eventually Peggy took him to a military camp, to actually fight on the front lines. And that's where he was now. 

The soldiers there, didn't like that he was with them at all. He didn't blame them. 

So besides the interactions on missions, he rarely talked to them. Because he knew their hate for him. 

But he had been surprised when one day, as he was sitting alone and cleaning his rifle, one of the soldiers actually come over and sat beside him before proceeding to clean his own weapon. 

Sabo- now Steve, had just stared at him for a minute before turning back to his weapon with a small smile. 

When they lapsed into a comfortable silence Sabo had stuck his hand in the soldier's direction. 

"Steve." Was all he said. The soldier looked at his hand before looking up at Sabo and smiling.

He grasped Steve's hand. "Bucky."

After that Bucky would come join him whenever he was alone. Sabo enjoyed his company. Soon several of the other soldiers would gravitate over, to learn of who the man Steve Rogers was instead of knowing the publicity of Captain America. 

But then Bucky got kidnapped with several others, and then before he knew it reports had been coming in with enough people missing for a whole platoon. 

So he led a mission to save them meeting the Red Skull along the way, and eventually led all the soldiers who were kidnapped and still alive back. 

The war still continued and lives were still lost, Bucky Barnes being one of them. 

It all ended for Sabo though when he found himself stuck on a plane with devastating bombs on board heading to kill innocents. He watched as Red Skull seemingly dissolved in light once he touched the blue cube, and knew he had to stay away from it, so he did. But he wasn't going to watch as innocent people died. 

So after telling Peggy Carter his plan he cut off all communications to her and started to make the plane dive into the ocean. 

He found it all ironic. 

When he was little all he wanted was to be free, and then he met his brothers. The first people to ever love him, and what he wanted changed. Changed to put them in the center of his world. And when his presence became a threat to their lives he left to the ocean, where they would one day all meet again. An ocean that holds endless possibilities for them. An ocean that always would call to the three of them. 

And then he was taken away. So far away he didn't know if he'd ever make it back. He wondered what they were doing. Ace would be 17 now. He was probably setting sail, making his own crew, and picking more than enough fights. And Luffy...he wondered if Luffy felt lonely. His little brother sitting on the edge of the cliff staring out at the ocean with a smile, just waiting for the time to pass quicker so he could join in on his own pirate adventure. 

And now Sabo was going to die by the ocean. Well that was fine he always knew he would. 

He smiled. 

Maybe in some way he would be with his brothers. 

There was a crash and his world exploded into ice and fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally starting on the Avengers movie! Hope you enjoy. Might not be able to get many updates out soon. Also it might be confusing with some of Sabo's thoughts concerning his brothers, but I have a plan for this so please be patient. There may not be a lot in the Avengers movie that is changed...

There was a faint chattering sound. 

It was annoying and grating in his ears. He wanted it to stop. 

He groaned as suddenly his head exploded into pain, while he could feel it pulsate in rhythm to his heartbeat. All at once, the memories of what had happened before he fell asleep, or was he dead, came flooding back to him and a sense of urgency flared in his mind. 

He needed to get up. He needed to find out what was going on. 

How he was alive. 

He forced his eyes open to see a white ceiling. A fan was spinning lazily above him and he could hear chatter coming through a radio more clearly. 

He forced himself to sit up. There was a video on one side of the bed. He could see buildings outside of it, but something just seemed..off about it..too still. 

He looked back at the small room before his attention refocused on the small radio sitting on a desk at the end of the bed. It was a ballgame. A familiar ballgame. One he and Bucky had listened too. 

Something was WRONG. 

His head snapped to the door when it opened, and a woman stepped in. Her makeup done over a little too much, and her hair styled a little too perfectly. 

"Oh your up. That's good." Her voice and words a little too practiced. 

He regarded her with a look of suspicion. "Where am I?" 

"In a recovery ward in New York City." New York? He had been there before. But....it was too quiet outside for him to be there. And when he focused instead of hearing the chatter that came with the busy city all he could hear was silence. 

He paused a moment than gave her a light glare, standing up and looking down at her, unintentionally towering over her, but he didn't care. 

"Where am I really?" 

She looked up at him and met his stare. "Sir?" 

"It's too quiet to be New York. Besides, the game, on the radio, its from May 1941. I know because I listened to it, with my friend. So I'll ask again. Where am I?" His eyes flashed down to her hand when he heard an almost inaudible click, to see a small black box with a glowing red light on it. He snapped.

"Captain Rogers-"

He cut her off. "Who are you!?" 

Suddenly the door behind her opened, and two men dressed in strange black uniforms entered, making him take an involuntary step back. 

Anger flashed in his eyes, he was so confused and his body still ached in places. He threw one man through the desk when they came at him, before ducking under the punch the other through and then rearing his leg up and kicking the man through the wall. 

He stared for a moment and then took his chance. He fled, leaving behind what he now knew was a room inside a box. He could hear the woman screaming behind him words that sounded like 'Code 13'. 

He burst through the silver metal doors and down a hallway. He stopped for a moment and looked around when he emerged into a hallway with more men dressed like the ones from before. He could hear the woman's voice echoing through the hallway. 

He turned and looked down one direction, as the men started yelling and running after him. He didn't waste time and took off in the other direction, pushing the men trying to stop him down as he went. 

He came upon several glass doors, and could see a street just outside them so he changed course. It was a street, but on them where several machines that looked like cars, but different. 

So he ran the other direction from them. Incidentally the direction they were going. 

He stopped to look around when he came into an area that was surrounded by skyscrapers. There was so much noise, and lights. 

It was all just a bit overwhelming. 

Suddenly several of black 'cars' surrounded him and he tensed in case of a fight when he heard a yell. "Stand down soldier!" 

He snapped around to face the call and was met with a man in a black trench coat with an eyepatch over his eye. 

"Look, sorry about that little escapade back there, but we wanted to break it to you slowly."

Sabo was confused. "Break what?" He was panting slightly. He felt as if he hadn't run in years. But that didn't make sense. 

The man hesitated and Sabo narrowed his eyes at him. "...You've been asleep Captain. For almost 70 years." 

Sabo couldn't come up with a response. In all honesty he didn't want to believe the man, but with everything around him, so different and new, and everything else. 

He couldn't find a logical solution to refute the man's claim. 

He evidently had been quite too long because the man with the eyepatch decided to break him out of whatever silence he had just entered. "You gonna be ok?"

He looked back at the man and stared. How was he supposed to answer that? No he wasn't going to be. 70 years. 70! What would that mean for him, for his brothers?! But this man didn't know about them. He didn't know who or what Sabo really was. 

He nodded slowly. "Yea. Yea, maybe." 

No. He won't be okay. And he never will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabo's leg bounced. 

He didn't know what to do.

The S.H.I.E.L.D agency had debriefed him on a lot of what had gone on in the world since he was put under ice. Then they had given him an apartment and left him alone for a while to process it all. 

This world may be where he lived at the moment but it wasn't his home. He couldn't bring himself to care about any of the things that changed. 

Instead the only thing that filled his head was his brothers.

What would've happened to them?  
When he went under Ace had been the age they promised to leave Dawn, and now......now 70 years had passed. Luffy would have left only a couple years after Ace. 

He wondered what they had decided to do. He wondered if Luffy had achieved his dream, to keep his promise, become the Pirate King, and be the man with the most freedom in the world. He wondered if Luffy had grown old, maybe holed up on an island he claimed as his territory and taught someone younger than himself how to be strong. Maybe Luffy had made a more than amazing crew, and they were there with him. Or maybe Luffy was still sailing the seas, at such an old age. 

And then there was his older brother, Ace. Ace had wanted to become a great pirate. Someone that wouldn't be trapped under his father's shadow, someone that could stand face to face with the world's hate and laugh because he finally understood that he was his own person, and it didn't matter where he came from. Someone that could stay alive and free while everyone still knew his heritage. Because that was what Sabo had hoped Ace would have come to see. 

Maybe Ace had become one of the greatest pirates in the world, with his own loyal crew, and great stories to tell of his many adventures on the seas. Maybe had fallen for someone, someone who could show Ace how much they loved him, wouldn't care about his heritage, and was strong enough to stand by his brother's side. 

Who knows, maybe the grandchildren, or even great-grandchildren, of Gol D. Roger had already been born. Or maybe not, who knew what Ace would decide in those regards. 

He had to swallow hard when worse possibilities whispered to him. What if one of them had died? Had stood up to someone that turned out to be too powerful? What if the World Government found out about Ace's heritage before he was strong enough to laugh at their attempts to kill him? What if Luffy had been killed before he could even build a crew? Or at his first island in the Grand Line? 

What then? 

He couldn't bear the thought of either of his brothers becoming another body buried in the waves. 

He just couldn't. 

Sabo didn't know what to do with himself, either. 

He had always followed Howard Stark's commands because the man had promised to not destroy the machine that could take him home if he did so. And now Howard was dead and who knows what had happened to the machine. 

He had no way of going home. The only thing he wanted for himself in his life anymore. 

He'd never be able to go home. He'd never be able to find out the fate of his brothers. He'd never be able to see them again. Young, old, or a memorial. 

He'd never see his brothers again. 

He cried.


	5. Chapter 5

With each punch he threw an image flashed in his mind. 

He knew this was not coping. He didn't care. 

The bang the punching bag made every time his fist connected kept turning into the sound of a bazooka being fired, and instead of scaring him, it just made him angrier. 

An image of Garp, always punching around his grandsons, trying to force his ideals and dreams onto them. 

Bang. 

The image of his father, smiling his ugly smug smile as he tried to drag him back to a world of isolation he so hated. 

Bang. 

An image of Bluejam after he and his older brother had stormed his base to save Luffy. 

Bang. 

An image of Dandan acting annoyed while trying to hide her amusement when the three of them had caused more trouble for her. 

BAng. 

Howard Stark giving him that menacing grin, as he told him his intentions for the young boy. 

BANg. 

Peggy Carter as the woman paraded him around in front of the masses like some kind of monkey performance. 

BANg. 

Watching as Bucky died, when he wasn't strong enough to save him. 

BANg. 

Waking up 70 years into the future. 

BANg. 

That fucking Bazooka. 

BANG. 

The bag finally snapped and was sent sailing across the room. He didn't really care at the moment. He stared ahead of him for a couple seconds before walking over to get another bag. 

A voice calling out to him made him stop and turn though. 

“Working off some steam?” It was the man from before, with the eyepatch. He had a folder in his hand and a pensive look on his face. 

Sabo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Before grunting and continuing to hang another bag. 

Nick Fury sighed slightly before walking forward towards the man many people called legend. 

“There’s been an incident,-“ he was cut off when Sabo punched the bag in front of him significantly harder than his previous throws. 

Sabo froze for a moment. A dark look took over his face and his blond hair hung over his eyes. 

Examining him in that moment had Fury wondering about the other man’s mental state once again. The soldier’s eyes looked void, dead,.....almost...cold. 

A heartbeat passed before Sabo spoke. “I told you I’m not getting involved with any of your missions or the military anymore.”

Fury sighed and nodded. “Yes, and unfortunately it seems like I have to go back on my word. A energy source, the Tesseract, was stolen. You dealt with it before.”

Sabo whirled around to face him. “Yes I did. I also watched as a man was disintegrated in a millisecond in front of me just from touching it. I watched men tear each other apart for that thing. I have no desire to get involved with it again.”

Fury was a tad unnerved by the look in the super soldier’s eyes, but he would not be beaten. He met Sabo’s gaze head on and spoke with a voice that refused to shake. 

“I know how dangerous it is. And in foresight it shouldn’t have been dug up, or we should have disposed of it somewhere no one would ever find it again, but it’s in the past and it doesn’t change the fact that it was found, it was kept around, and it was stolen. My men are equipped to handle a lot of things, but not what’s coming. Not alone at least. We need someone who’s stronger, can lead them, and has experience with things like this. That’s why I came to you. Will you help my men.”

It was a question. It didn’t sound like one. Sabo grit his teeth. He knew what the man was trying to do. And he hated it. He hated a lot of things lately. He hated Howard, the Nobles back home, the worlds,...himself. 

A guilt festering in the back of his mind spoke up, reminded him of everything, he relented. 

“I’ll be at SHIELD in the morning.” Sabo practically spit the words out before grabbing another punching bag, and getting out. He felt like he needed it tonight. 

Fury watched him go. He didn’t say a word. 

He just hoped everything would go smoothly with the startup of the Avenger’s initiative. 

..Who was he kidding.


	6. Chapter 6

He jumped. 

His favorite advantage of being given the super soldier serum was that he didn’t need a parachute at certain heights. 

His favorite part was that free-fall. He vaguely heard a slightly panicked voice chirping in his ear about the fact that he just jumped off the Quinjet without proper gear. He ignored them. He knew one of their names. Natasha. He only bothered to learn it because evidently it’d be a requirement in the future. 

The Avenger Initiative has been explained to him earlier. He honestly wanted no part in it, wanted no part in any SHIELD business, but always that small voice of guilt and hate piped up in the back of his mind originating somewhere deep in his gut, and he couldn’t stop himself. 

So he had been introduced to Natasha, a future Avenger, and then a sudden flurry of action had taken place. Their enemy, a Loki who wanted to take over earth, and took the Tesseract, had acted. Attacking somewhere in Germany. Sabo didn’t care enough to pay attention to the exact location. He wasn’t the one that had to get them there. 

The plane ride had been tense and quiet. Sabo had also been told about Clint Barton, another agent meant to be on the Initiative, but was being mind controlled by Loki instead. Briefly he resigned himself offhandedly in his mind to keep a lookout for the man. 

No one deserves that kind of fate. 

When a call came from Natasha and the other agent flying that they were right over Germany, and coincidently near where Loki was he didn’t waste time. He jumped out of the Quinjet and was running as soon as his feet hit the ground. 

He stopped himself a couple feet away from where he could see Loki. He sneered in distance at the man’s, or whatever he was, words. This guy reminded too much of the people who ruined his life back home. 

When Loki went to fire at the man who refused to bow to the man, Sabo had acted. 

The blast was easily deflected and he briefly felt nostalgic at the slight vibration and tingle that shot through his arm like a wave, before refocusing on the enemy. 

He slowly lowered the shield and pinned Loki with a glare, straightening as he did so. 

Loki snorted. “Oh look. It’s the man out of time. The oh so great Captain.” 

Sabo tilted his head slightly. “I guess we're both out of time.”

He heard the Quinjet in the air behind him become armed and Natasha’s voice rang through the speaker, just like the woman said she would do. “Loki drop the weapon and surrender.” 

Loki chuckled before firing another bolt at the Quinjet, which swerved dangerously to avoid it. Sabo immediately took action as the civilians scattered. 

Tossing the shield at the supported god, it served as a slight distraction as Sabo shot forward and landed a punch to Loki as he was regaining his balance from the first hit. 

Loki looked surprised for a moment before swinging his golden staff at Sabo who stepped to the left to avoid it, putting him in range of his shield, which he promptly picked up and used to block the next swing of Loki’s stick. 

Sabo used the shield as a momentum to force the staff to the side, which in hindsight he should have known was a bad idea. He knew how dangerous a staff could be, still occasionally used one himself. Loki swung the staff around so that the side closest to him was shifted enough so he could slam it into Sabo’s gut. 

Sabo flew back and hit the side of a fountain exhibit, hard. He picked himself up as Loki took two steps forward, not hesitating to sling the shield at Loki’s head again. 

Unfortunately Loki deselected the shield with his staff and got a hit in on Sabo’s shoulder when the soldier shot forward. Sabo didn’t let himself stagger and instead threw a punch at Loki only for him to dodge to the side. Loki tried bringing the staff around to nail Sabo in the head only for said super soldier to duck at the last second, putting him in the perfect position to support his body with his hands as he used his feet to kick Loki in the stomach. 

‘Thank you for the idea for that Lu.’ 

Loki staggered a second before recovering. Sabo quickly stood during that recovery and punched Loki right under the ribs. Loki didn’t seem to feel it, or at least didn’t show it, before he slammed the staff into Sabo’s back. Sending the super soldier flying once again. 

As he was pushing himself up he felt the staff touch the back of his helmet, and Loki’s panting words. “Kneel.”

Sabo felt unblinding rage at those words and the forcible pressure on the neck of his helmet. “Never.” It was snarled out, and a second later Sabo grabbed ahold of the staff and yanked making Loki stumble forward as Sabo lifted a leg and kicked the ‘god’ across the face. 

Loki growled and grabbed Sabo’s shoulder and flung him across the yard. Sabo landed hard and rolled for a moment. 

Loki started walking toward him and Sabo immediately started getting up. Only for both of them to pause when an obscenely loud music blasted through the Quinjet speakers. 

They bother looked to said jet before Loki looked towards him. “One of yours?” 

Sabo raised an eyebrow as he saw a red streak in the night sky flying toward them. “Heck if I know.” 

He heard a snort from Loki before suddenly Iron Man landed before them blasting Loki in the chest with two power blasts from his hands. Loki flew back and the air left his lungs very audibly. 

Iron Man straightened up and his suit armed itself with small guns and power blasts, all trained on the supposed god.

“Go ahead make you move reindeer games.” Sabo collected his shield and stood next to the man in a suit. Openly staring at some of the mini guns on the thing. Before looking at Loki, who was just staring at them with a look that irritated Sabo to no end for some reason. 

Loki’s armor disappeared and he held up his hands. Seeing this the suit disarmed and Iron Man put his arms down. “Good move.” 

Sabo looked to the suit’s face and nodded. “Stark.” 

The suit’s head tilted slightly. “Captain.” 

‘This isn’t going to be easy is it, Ace, Lu, wish me luck.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I’ll be able to do the entire Avengers movie with every scene that Steve Rogers/Captain America is in, but I will be doing certain scenes.   
I haven’t watched the Avengers movie in about 2 years. I’m relying heavily on wiki to help jog my memory of what scenes have Steve Rogers in them.

If his childhood had taught him anything, he knew not to judge someone from the sins of their father. And he had two examples to prove it to him. 

His own father, for example, who hired the Bluejam pirates to force Sabo back into a life in a cage he did not want, and tried to keep him there by ordering his son’s friends, who he called brothers, to be murdered in front of him. 

And then he had Ace’s dad. The pirate king. He hadn’t known the man, but he heard how much people hated him. His supposedly bad deeds. And he remembers how he and Ace met. 

He had seen the boy before a couple days earlier. He remembers wondering how someone his age could look like they held the world on their shoulders, and somehow look like they hated themselves for it. He had watched out of boredom as Ace had asked three men in the gray terminal a question, before they laughed in the raven’s face which Ace then proceeded to beat them for. 

He hadn’t seen Ace for a couple days after that until he had felt eyes on him as he went through the Terminal trash looking for something to eat, or cover his skin with, after being forced to spend so much time inside he found out pretty quickly that pale skin burns, and when it does it hurts, he had looked up and they had met each other’s eyes. 

Ace must have seen something in him, or just felt bad at how pathetic he looked, because grumbling to himself in harsh whispers, Ace had walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and drug him deep into the woods. Sabo had refused, tried to tug his hand away, even just tried asking where they were going. Ace had ignored him the whole time until they got to a small clearing. 

Ace had shoved him down and growled at him to stay put, before running off only to come back seconds later with a dead deer. Sabo had watched, fascinated and a little horrified, he had never seen anything like it before giving him a break, as Ace stripped, cleaned, and cooked the deer before shoving him a huge chunk. 

He had stared at it for a moment, his hunger growing by the second, before looking over to Ace, who was tearing into his own meat pointedly pretending the other didn’t exist. 

Sabo had smirked slightly before following by example, and started to eat. It had taken a while after that for Sabo to get Ace to not ignore him or grumble to himself while being around him. Even just to say one word to him, but he didn’t regret it. Eventually Ace went from pitying him, to tolerating, to watching him, and finally to talking to him. It was easy to make Ace talk to him after that and then came the question. 

‘What if the Pirate King had a son?’

Sabo had stared at him for a moment before answering. He had said ‘So what. His son is not him. His son would be a kid just like me. He’d have to make a name for himself before he earned anyone’s hate. And that’s only if he was a bad person.’ 

He had watched Ace, someone his age, war with himself before asking 10 simple words. ‘What if I said the Pirate king is my dad?’

Sabo had understood then and his mouth had dropped. Ace had taken that as a bad reaction and his anger had reared. Sabo had been bopped on the head, before he watched Ace start to run. 

Sabo had gone after him. 

It took forever to catch Ace and when he did he had to tackle him and cling to the other like a spiderweb as Ace thrashed and struggled on the ground trying to get out of his hold to take off again. Sabo had rushed out a string of words, of how he didn’t care who his father was, he cared about Ace, Ace was his friend, not the pirate king, and that Sabo didn’t hate him. 

Ace had gone limp after he said what he needed and after a moment Sabo had let go and leaned on his hands over Ace to see his face. 

Ace had been trembling. He was crying. 

Sabo had seen what transferred hate could do to someone. Even if it was indirect. Ace had hated himself for so long because it’s what everyone had said and done. 

He had later been able to get the story out of the raven. His grandfather had told one person who his father was and that was some lady named Dandan, who reacted badly. 

Evidentially Ace lived with bandits and they had been the first he asked that question to. They had thrown hateful words around and Ace had left. Spending more time in the forest than with the bandits. 

Ace had then moved on to asking people in the Gray Terminal. They had said the same hateful words and Ace’s anger made him beat them and leave. 

Sabo had been the first person Ace ever felt like cared for him. And Sabo had been the first who hadn’t reacted with hate or spite to Ace’s question. 

Ace barely let Sabo out of his sight after that, and hated it when he did. Ace had taught him how to survive on Mt. Corvo. Had taught him how to defend himself and hunt. Had taught him how to cook the food he caught and pickpocket people living in Snob town, as they had affectionately named it. 

They had become friends, and later on brothers, with a rubbery little ball of sunshine thrown into the mix. 

Sabo had helped jumpstart the process of Ace’s healing from the indirectly transferred hate, and unfortunately had left before it was even halfway finished. 

So yea...Sabo knew what transferred hate could do to someone. He wouldn’t ever take part in it. 

So looking at Tony Stark filtering around the lab on the helicarrier, as Sabo leaned against the wall, he chose not to hate him because of his father. 

Though...he could disagree with him for the things that were totally Tony’s choice. 

-Like poking a man who turns into a rage monster with a small pointed pen. 

The fight was over Loki was locked up and being questioned. They didn’t need another fight to break out at the moment. 

“Stop it.” Sabo snarled when Bruce let out another soft ‘ow’ when Tony poked him again, and he briefly paused in his mind at how much that snarl actually sounded like his brother. 

Both Tony and Bruce looked over at him in mild surprised before it was wiped off of Tony’s face. Sabo wasn’t really surprised. He hadn’t spoken much besides when they were introduced to each other, and when he had to acknowledge them. He had practically brushed off all attempts of conversation they had made to him and kept to himself. Preferring to observe and watch them rather than be apart of them. 

He started to wonder if Ace had rubbed off on him. 

“Oh so you can speak, Capsicle.” Tony had snark. Luffy would laugh at him. Ace would tolerate it. A younger Sabo would have ignored it, could he still? 

Sabo brushes the comment off and glared slightly. “Are you trying to start another fight, this soon after we have Loki? You’re supposed to be helping Banner find out information on the staff.” He briefly registered Natasha, Fury, and Thor enter. Thor seemed to read the atmosphere pretty quickly and went to step forward only for Natasha to stop him by holding out her arm in front of him. 

A defiant glint entered Tony’s eye. “Yes But learning about your new teammates is so much more fun.” Sabo rolled his eyes and said nothing, to both Banner and Tony’s surprise, who turned back around to the staff. 

But Sabo was watching Tony like a hawk. When that pen rose again Sabo short forward and snatched it from Tony. Tony whirled around to face him and Banner backed up, making room for the super soldier suddenly in their space, and getting out of the way of the pending argument that he could practically feel in the air. 

“You know I’m getting the vibe you have a problem with me. Or is it everyone here.” Tony snarked to Sabo they both wouldn’t take their eyes off each other. 

Sabo brushed the comment off. “Yea, and you seem like trying to prove something.”

Tony shrugged. “Just think the guy should let off some steam every once in a while.”

Sabo practically growled in anger. “Not here.”

Tony looked like he knew the point Sabo was making, but was too deep in the argument to back out now. “You know you really have an anger issue.” 

Sabo mentally blinked. ‘Oh my word I’m turning into Ace.’ Nothing showed on his face though and suddenly Sabo didn’t have to answer because the ship suddenly rocked as explosions went off somewhere along it. 

The power went off and emergency alarms suddenly started ringing in his ears. The only light to see by coming from the red glowing lights above the doors. 

His ears rang for a few moments from the sudden loudness and his eyes frantically looked around trying to identify what just happened. 

He was blown one way with Tony and had instinctively leaned over him to protect him. He sat up and tried to spot the others that had been in the room, but Banner and Natasha were nowhere visible and Fury was pushing himself out the other door taking off down the hall. Thor was pushing himself up, practically unharmed. 

Something sparked from the ceiling and he ducked briefly, before swerving around to look at Tony. He seemed dazed with a couple scrapes but he was okay. Something sounding like metal being warped in a way it wasn’t supposed to be, rang through the air and they looked at each other. 

Sabo found himself practically hissing out a whisper of “Put on the suit!” Which was returned with a ‘yep’, as they both scrambled to get out of that room and try and find where the damage had come from. 

They were both infinitely aware about what an explosion on an aircraft could mean. 

They needed to find the source before they plummeted.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabo wasn’t suicidal. 

But as he burst through the door leading to where the explosion had been, he stood on the edge of the broken aircraft, and looked down. 

He wasn’t aware of any pain his body might have been in, and he could still feel the adrenaline bursting through his veins from the possibility of the aircraft under his feet, plummeting several thousand miles. 

On the way there he had gathered from the distant sounds of gunshots, and yelling, that it wasn’t just a ship malfunction. They had been attacked. He had covered Tony as they ran through the halls. Once Tony got to where his suit had been placed, the brunette had told Sabo to go ahead and locate the damage from the blast. 

Sabo had grunted, before running down the hall. He didn’t care at the moment on how Tony would be able to find the damage himself, if the engineer tried to explain how, Sabo probably wouldn’t understand much anyway. He hadn’t fully caught up in that area yet. 

Looking down over the ledge he was suddenly hyper aware of the placement of his own body. His foot was a couple inches from the edge, his hand still grasped onto the railing next to the door, he had grabbed to stop him momentum when he realized there wasn’t a floor anymore, and there was a strand of his blonde hair in his eye. 

The world seemed to slow down around him as he gazed at the endless fall inches away from him. The only thing ringing in his ears was his slow pants and the hesitant heartbeat in his chest. 

It was a long fall. They were so high that a heavy mist blocked the view of the bottom, but he had an instinctive feeling that it went so much farther than that. 

Strangely he wasn’t afraid. 

Maybe it had something to do with Gramps throwing him and his brothers off cliffs before, or how he, Ace, and Luffy used to taunt the depths, daring them to try and claim their souls, by doing dare-devilish acts across its mouth. 

But.. as he watched the sluggish most move, that’s not the first thought that came to mind...

It was his brother’s faces that did. 

And the crushing weight of never seeing them again. 

He snapped back into reality when he heard Tony’s voice in the comm in his ear spark to life. 

“Careful Capsicle, don’t want to fall off.”

Sabo snorted, taking a precautionary step back as he raised a hand to his ear. “Whatever Iron Head, what do we do to keep this thing from plummeting?”

He saw the helmet of the red flight armor turn in his direction for a moment before turning back to apparently the wall of the helicarrier. Sabo raised an eyebrow as the helmet swiveled like it was looking through the wall at the damage. 

He shook his head mentally at trying to figure it out and sighed, listening to the muttered gibberish Tony was spouting under his breath, waiting for the brunette to address him. 

Despite his wishes, he was completely lost in this area. 

The gauntlets of the armor suddenly started to tug at the broken wall, before pausing. Tony turned to him in the armor and pointed across towards somewhere above Sabo. “I need you to get to the engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position.”

Sabo let his hand fall from his ear as he nodded, quirking an eyebrow as he turned towards the area Tony pointed to. He looked up as he heard the armor’s boot thrusters increase in intensity, he quickly calculated how far he needed to jump to make it and took two steps back before launching himself at the bar. 

His hands grabbed the debris and Sabo continued moving by using his body weight to flip himself over the bar and onto the floor Tony had pointed to. 

He quickly scanned the walls and found some part resembling a panel, grabbing it and tugging it out of the wall. 

He stared for a moment. 

“What’s it look like?” He snapped out of his staring when Tony’s voice rang in his ear. 

He growled before answering. “Veins of electricity.”

He heard a snort. “Well that’s not exactly wrong.”

Sabo shook his head, a slight hint of a smirk reaching his face, before tracing the golden electricity lines with his fingers to find the relays Tony need info on. 

It took a moment, and he heard a loud groan of metal somewhere behind him, but he responded with an all clear on the relays as he slid them back into the wall, pushing himself up. “What’s next Metal Man?”

He heard Tony snort shortly before a pause, and then his voice came back over the comms, speaking with a tone that Sabo recognized but couldn’t exactly place. “Even if I get the debris out this thing isn’t gonna start without something to jump it.”

He stepped back onto the platform leading the missing area of floor and paused, his hand reaching out to grip a stable looking piece of wall. He pressed his lips together and felt his hand subconsciously tighten on the wall. “And that jump will have to be?”

It was silent for a moment and Sabo could feel his body pulse to the rhythm of his own heart. This felt too familiar. He was starting to see a different scene in front of him instead of the wide open sky and broken, twisted, shapes of metal. 

NO!

DEAL WITH IT LATER!

“-I’ll have to push it.” He snapped back to reality at Tony’s voice, having missed the first part of his words, but catching the most vital. 

He growled. “You’ll be shredded.”

Tony’s voice came back on quickly. “The starter control unit can reverse the polarity long enough for me to disengage maglev and that should-“

Sabo cut him off, punching the bridge of his nose. “I haven’t caught that far up yet in technology! How about saying it in an easier version, so you don’t get killed.”

It went silent for a second and Sabo heard a sound of exasperation before Tony’s voice came back on, sounding rightfully exasperated. “See that red lever?” Sabo looked around till he spotted the said lever.

He backed up some, listening to Tony’s voice as he vaulted himself across the open floor space. “It sound slow the blades down long enough for me to get out.”

Sabo released a lungful of air as he stood. “Stand by the lever and wait for my word”

Sabo grunted into the comms as an affirmative, and swallowed hard. 

Tony better hurry. From what Sabo could hear echoing through the walls, a lot of people were on their way to them. And from the rattling of drawn guns, and heavy footfalls in sync with one another, they didn’t sound like friendlies.


End file.
